Sick
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: Oneshot. Fang's got first watch, and one of the Flock is missing. Can he uncover who and why?


**I've returned with a new Maximum Ride one shot! Now, here's the deal. This is another Fang-centric fic. He's the most cool male character I know about in a book series (besides Murtagh from Eragon….I LOVE YOU MURTY!). Anyway, this is NOT a Fudgy or Nang fic (Fang x Nudge…Ew…No. I ship for Fax.). This is just a simple fic on his more kind side. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Not even Tylenol, folks. Oh well…**

**Fang: Hey, you don't own me either!**

**Me: I wish…**

**Fang:…

* * *

**

Fang POV

Midnight in the woods has this sense of serenity to it all. The moonlight, it just hits the land with ease. But hey, enough of my poetic sense of view. I'm sure you're not completely here for just a few sentences.

I had watch, after a long, heated debate with Max. It had taken long enough to get her to let me have first watch, involving a few minutes of arguing and a kiss to get her to get quiet.

Right now she was asleep, her head rested on my shoulder. I had my eyes set on alert, and if she were awake with me, I would not be this tense. My fingers kept clenching and unclenching, as I heard rustling nearby.

I searched around the area, scanning by the flock. Iggy was curled up against a branch. Okay, he didn't move. Gazzy was snoring ever so raucous, normal. He can snore all he wants, as long as he doesn't pass gas. Angel was asleep at his side, her curls spread around her. Total was underneath her head, licking his paws. Honestly, he has got to be the best heater in the world as a pillow for that girl. And Nudge…Wait, where's Nudge?

I gently moved Max from my shoulder, her leaning back against the tree. I had been wearing my black hoodie, as I slid it off and draped it around her shoulders. She pulled it against her, snuggling it as I stifled a laugh. Yeah, I think she might just love me.

I walked the perimeter of our camp, until I heard a strange sound. It was horrific, wheezing and tears. I crept towards where the sound came from. I knew it wasn't an eraser…they make more of grunts when they're injured. Yes, I know this 'cause I kick the crap out of erasers all the time.

Anyway, I spotted a sight I did not wish to see. Nudge was on her knees, clutching her stomach. She looked pale, and I could hear her sobs.

"Nudge?" I called, as she forced herself up. Tear stains streaked her face, as she struggled to walk towards me.

"Fang? W-What are you doing here?" she croaked. Her eyes were red, and every inch of her screamed pain.

"You weren't at the camp," I stated, as she turned her head away from me. She let out a hiss in pain, as I reached out to her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm sick," she admitted. She started shaking, her eyes bulging. She was going to be literally sick. I patted her back as she handled herself, as she retched.

I knew that she needed medicine, immediately. "I'll be back. Stay here," I said. She let out a whimper, as I ran towards camp. I reached into my backpack, grabbing a water bottle and a plastic medicine container. I had to keep this stuff on me for whenever Max got brain attacks and if someone was in serious pain after an eraser attack.

I returned to Nudge's side fast, her hand wiping over her mouth. I felt so bad for her, knowing that she had enough to deal with. She and every last person in this Flock have been through hell and back, and I felt that it was my duty to prevent them from pain as best as I can.

Handing Nudge the pills and water bottle, she gulped them down. She looked frightened, almost as much as when she spots an eraser. I reached over for my backpack, having brought it with me this time. Reaching inside, I grabbed a small towel.

"Ugh…Fang, don't tell Max I'm sick," Nudge groaned, as she clutched her stomach. I rested my hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"I might have to. It could be serious," I answered her. She had a fever. I grabbed the water bottle, as I poured a bit on the towel. Wiping her forehead, I sat crouched on the ground in front of her.

"She has enough to deal with," Nudge stated, sounding dejected. "I don't need to worry her. I mean, she has Itex, and the rest of the Flock. Not to mention Jeb and all of those locos. She has to worry about food, water, which direction to go. I think it was the food that made me sick. Sometimes I love food, sometimes I don't like food. Right now, food is my enemy. Yucky food. I-"

I silenced her with my hand, as I stared at her hard. "Listen to me, Nudge. She may have to work hard, but she cares. And I know she'd be willing to take time aside to take care of you," I stated. She cocked her head to the side, shocked.

"Fang, since when have you considered breaking world records in sentences?" she asked, as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Since you've been sick. Feeling any better?" I asked. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah. Thanks, Fang," she said. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tight. I was shocked, frozen for a moment. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, smiling. Amazing…I'm smiling. Don't act all surprised, I care about my family. Nudge may be a chatterbox, but she's my chatterbox little sister.

* * *

**This was short, I know. But I didn't want to drag it all out. Teensy amount of Fax, but just enough to make my point clear of no Fudgy or any of that stuff. Anyway, this was a little OOC. I know, but I wanted to show that Fang can have emotion for his family's sake. And Nudge doesn't get enough attention when it comes to danger or sickness or any real attention. So the combo seemed likeable. My next idea: something with Gazzy…he needs his share of the spotlight too.**

**Anyway, leave me some reviews. I can accept flames, they can help me melt my marshmallows for smores!**

**Fang: Smores?**

**Me: Chocolatey goodness with marshmallowy delight. Want one?**

**Fang: Ok…**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
